An Unlikely Relationship
by BlankBrained
Summary: When Arthur finds an abused young girl


Arthur rode through the forest quickly. He was sent out on a mission to kill a creature that had been terrorizing the countryside of his kingdom. He had killed the creature. All 4 of the men he took were dead, except for Merlin.

"How is it managed that some of the best knights and fighters I know were killed but yet you are still alive?" Arthur questioned as they rode on towards Camelot.

Merlin shrugged "Luck, I guess." Merlin studied the skies looking at what seemed to be a storm coming closer "We should probably find cover before the storm hits."

And with that they both started to look for a think cover of trees. It had just started to rain when they found a cave that had been weathered into the side of rock. Merlin tied up his horse and with a sigh sat on the rock floor.

Arthur stared at Merlin till he opened his eyes and glanced at him. "Firewood. And get me something to eat from the sack."

Merlin reached into his sack looking for the smaller bag that held food. It was nowhere to be found. "I might have forgotten the food."

"For god's sake, Merlin! You're worthless! Never mind the firewood. I'll get it. You find food."

Arthur set off in hopes of finding dry wood. He found a few pieces sheltered by the leaves above but not enough to do much. He ventured further and after a while of walking he finally found enough wood to last them the night, hopefully.

He turned to go back to the campsite when he heard a noise of what sounded like crying. He followed the noise to a small girl sitting under a small cover of trees crying while trying and failing to start a small fire. Whenever she got close a water droplet would find its way down and land directly on where she was starting her fire. Then she would look up to see where the water was coming from she would move her sticks and with a look of determination she would start again rubbing the twigs together.

Arthur watched what she was doing for a while but he was mostly examining her. She was hurt. She had a gash on her forehead that looked as if it recently stopped bleeding and she had blood on her tattered shirt. But the thing that brought light to why a girl so young was hurt and sitting in the middle of a forest in a storm was the hand shaped bruise on her right cheek.

Arthur couldn't just leave her there. He stepped out from the cover of trees he had been hiding behind. "Hello"

He had barley gotten the word out when the girl dropped the sticks and scrambled backwards a terrified look on her face. She limped quickly where she hid herself behind the tree next to hers.

Arthur repressed a laugh. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

The girl glanced at him from behind the tree but ducked back behind it when Arthur took a step towards her.

Arthur continued walking occasionally taking a step towards her hiding spot. "My name is Arthur Pendragon."

The girl peaked out again as if she recognized the name. She didn't move back when he took another step towards her. "I'm the Prince of Camelot. Do you know where Camelot is?"

The small girl nodded.

Arthur took another step towards her and she shifted slightly so she was a little further back but still where Arthur could see her.

"So you know that it is a very big kingdom. Do you live in Camelot?" Arthur continued talking two steps forward. The girl didn't move or give an answer. "So I swear on the kingdom of Camelot that I won't hurt you. Just come with me." Arthur was just about 2 steps away from her. He didn't move any closer. He waited to see if she would close the space his hand out-stretched for her to grab.

The girl scooted out from her hiding spot and then paused her body leaning against the tree to keep the weight off her left foot. She studied Arthur to see if he was going to make any movements. She took a step towards him and then another. She reached her hand out and then yanked it back to her side "You Promise?" Her voice was small and slightly shaky.

"I promise. I won't hurt you." Arthur repeated.

The girl reached out her hand and clasped it with Arthur's. "Thank you."

**Authors Note: So I do realize this might not be one of my best stories but it just would not get out of my head. So here it is. I will be updating my stories shortly. Yeah its been months but I'm back now!**


End file.
